


Finders Keepers

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, lokerica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Young Avengers are tasked with finding Loki after the truth about his past comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Loki: Agent Of Asgard #10

After Thor finds out about who Loki really is (AoA 10), Loki escapes. All the active Avengers are tasked on finding him. That includes the Young Avengers. The team shares a conflicted look. They already  _knew_ about Loki, yet they’d let him go because they’d chosen to trust him. America’s the only one who doesn’t bat an eye.

"What do we do now?" Billy asks nervously. 

"We find him before them," America replies firmly. "He’s our responsibility."

Billy looks down. He knows she’s right. He practically  _made_ Loki his new body. He knows he’s responsible, but he also doesn’t want him dead. 

In the following days, they find him easily enough. They are used to his particular brand of magic, able to spot him before anyone else. As they chase after him, though, one by one they fall behind. Kate and Noh Varr each miss by an inch. David reads some data wrongly and follows a false lead. Billy’s spell are not strong enough. Teddy, experienced spotting shape shifters, misses him in the crowd. None of them really  _want_ to succeed at catching him.

Except America. She doesn’t loosen her pace, doesn’t give up, doesn’t slow down or show mercy until she’s got Loki cornered in a dark alley.

He should’ve known it’d be her. She clenches her fists when he begs, but even that’s halfhearted. Loki’s too scared and exhausted and broken to keep running. He’s not trying his best either. With a silent stare, she can see he wants this too happen almost as much as Thor does. All the best if it isn’t Thor who kills him. 

"Finally changed your mind?" He asks brokenly, looking up at her from the floor like he did a whole year ago. "Just do it already. Do what you should’ve done back then. Just-  _Please._ I give up.”

He sees her wrist light up and closes his eyes, almost peacefully. 

Then, nothing. 

"Don’t make me regret this, Chico," America deadpans as he opens her eyes, just in time to see her fly away without looking back. 

Next to him, there’s an open star portal. He has no idea where to. To a new life or a horrible death, but he crosses it all the same, wondering what he’d done to deserve that woman to forgive his life twice. 


End file.
